


Living with Catra

by WishaDream



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra is in Love with Adora (She-Ra), Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Silly, a list of lovable qualities about catra, catra is very cat like, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishaDream/pseuds/WishaDream
Summary: Living with Catra includes...
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Living with Catra

Living with Catra includes

-Finding hair in your meal whenever she cooks

“No, it’s okay. Extra protein.” (Grimacing smile)

-Yelling at her to get down off the fridge

“Why are you even up there?”

“Who’s taller now, Shera?”

“Are you drunk?”

-Finding special “gifts”

“Oh, another dead mouse. You shouldn’t have. Really.”

-Waking up from a dream about drowning to find her sleeping on top of your face.

“She’s just so cute I can’t be mad at her.”

-Finding your sword buried in the sand every time you go to the beach

“Seriously, Catra. Again? I thought we went over this.”

-Having to trick her to take a bath

“I got a bath bombs and candles. It’s super romantic.”

-Finding her lodged in various empty spaces, like empty shelves, or cardboard boxes

“What do you mean ‘If I fits, I sits.’ You don’t have to do this.”

-Having scratches on your body

“Yes, as a matter of fact, Catra and I did have a wild time last night. I tried to give her a bath.” (totally *not* annoyed.)

But most importantly, living with Catra includes:

Having the best girlfriend ever

“Love you, Adora.”

(Smile) “I love you too.”


End file.
